Tick Tock
by note-blue-18
Summary: Rukia has a huge problem that could threaten her whole future, to top it off she is suck in a love triangle between Ichigo and Renji. what will she do? time is running out. Rukia/Ichigo Rukia/Renji warning: sexual content and strong language!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first fan fiction I have ever written so please be gentle with me, I know it's not going to be the best at the moment so the more constructive crissum the better! Thanks so much to anyone who reads this **** please review. So anyway this story is supposed to be the whole id the characters where in collage arch… I think. Who knows at this point it could go anywhere. Anyway enjoy!**

**Xxx prologue xxx**

She stared at the clock on the wall of her apartment. She could hear the hands ticking away as is if to mock her. The TV was on in the background, playing some shit comedy show that was plot less and just had an audience there to try to make jokes out of the pointless dialog. She started to tap on the desk in front of her, the waiting was becoming insufferable. She started to subconsciously sync with the tap dripping in her kitchen. Her small apartment was starting to feel like a prison. There was a girl laughing in the corridor. 'Probably out to a party without a care in the world, while I'm stuck her waiting to see if my life is over' she thought bitterly. It was binging to become unbearable waiting, she needed a distraction. She looked at here collage textbook trying to read the bland pages. 'Cells have many components the first being… shit I can't concentrate on this' she thought running her hands through her raven hair and leaning back on her chair. She looked at the clock again, 30 more seconds. What was she going to do? It didn't matter what decision she made all would come with sacrifices. '5…4…3…2…1…' she picked up the thin peace of white plastic.

Positive


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND I DINT OWN IT IN THE PROLOGE EITHER!**

**Okay so here is chapter one. Sorry for the any spelling mistakes my brain doesn't like spellings: P I forgot my disclaimer for the prologue: / whoops. Hope you guys enjoy reading this and if you would like to make any suggestions feel free (your will get credit don't worry) **

**Xxx Chapter 1 xxx**

**6 weeks earlier **

Rukia looked at the TV, flicking through the channels. The small clock in the corner said 22:45 "Yep there's nothing on tonight" she called to her roommate Orihime, who was in the small kitchen. "Maybe we could go see a film Rukia-san?" Orihime said. Rukia thought about it for a moment and couldn't think a better thing to do. It was the weakened and with no work and a lot of their friends had gone away for the weekend. Rukia had stayed with Orihime knowing that things would be very awkward for her since her break up with Ishida.

"okay I think there's a movie I want to see out anyway" Rukia said Turing to face the ginger haired girl, who was blushing as she had not expected her friend to accept the invitation "let's get going" Rukia said while grabbing her coat. "Wait now Rukia- san?" Orihime asked. Her question was answered when Rukia flung her coat at her. They got their shoes on and Rukia picked up her car keys. They locked up and went to the car.

**Xxxxxxx**

They were soon at the old cinema; it was a classic cinema style that you would see in an 80's movie. They parked across the road from the cinema and walked across the road. The road was practically empty. This part of town was always abandoned at this time of night. They reached the cinema.

The lobby was a lot cleaner than the outside; there weren't many people here though just a bunch of very immature looking boys. They brought their tickets, popcorn and drinks and went into the theatre. The film was a new action film with a very generic title but had had very good reviews so Rukia though it was worth a go. They sat at the back of the theatre to get the best view but there was no one else in there so their view wouldn't be locked anyway. The silence was soon broken when the group of boys entered the theatre. 'Great' Rukia thought as she scowled at then.

They went down to the front and sat in a line. 'Ugh why are boys always so immature?' she said to herself. There were four of them and they did nothing but talk and shout. Every time there was a gun they had a heated debate about it. Every time a girl appeared on screen she heard about how they wanted to fuck her and how. Pretty much every time something happened they constantly boasted about how they could do better. Rukia was starting to lose her patients with them. She lost it though when a woman with huge boobs appeared on screen, the boys whooped and cheered and talked about how they wanted to fuck her but then one of them said and unforgivable comment. "Yeah way better than the flat chested bitch up there"

Rukia didn't know what to be more offered at the fact they said she was flat chested, called her a bitch or that they compered her to the binbo on the screen. She slowly got up and walked to then. They obviously didn't see her walking down to them and unfortunately for the bold headed guy at the end of the row he had no time to defend himself. Rakia's fist punched him square in the nose breaking it and then to add the pain as he got up she kicked him in the balls. He landed in the laps of his shocked and terrified friends. "How dear you say that about me!" she shouted at him and turned on her heels returning to the shocked Orihime.

**Xxxxxx**

Ichigo couldn't believe what had just happened to his friend. Admittedly he had gone too far but still that was a bit much for the raven hair girl to beat the crap out of him. Ichigo stood up and walked out of the screen aiming for the toilets where he got some tissue for ikkaku. He gradually unwound the tissue thinking about the raven haired girl. She was very pretty with short raven hair cropped into a bob around her face; her eyes where a dazzling shade of violet. They were so beautiful.

When he stopped daydreaming and returned to the world of the living. He realised he had taken half a box of tissue. He put some back so he wouldn't raise suspicion from the manager and left. He had only just walked out the door when he walked into a small figure. "s-sorry" he stuttered up as a pair of violet eyes looked up at him. He was completely lost for words, just entranced by her eyes. "Move" she said through a glare.

He came crashing back to the real world and move to the side slightly letting her through. "Hey I'm sorry about my friend… he's a dick" she turned around meting his gaze. "Yeah I know" she said coldly. He sighed releasing yet again one of his friends had fucked him over when it came to girls. "Well… is there anything I-i could do to make i-it up to you?" he stammered. Rakia's relaxed a little and smiled "yeah you owe me a drink and some more popcorn baka". Hearing the words form from Rukia's mouth confused Ichigo he had no idea what to think. "Okay it a deal"

He went back into the screen and looked at his friends who had gone very quiet. I handed the tissues to ikkaku and left for the lobby buying a drink and popcorn. By the time he returned to the cinema the girls had gone. His face dropped. "Hey Ichigo! That bitch the one with the small tits gave me this" ikkaku yelled waving a piece of paper. "I think she likes you" yumichika grinned while taking the piece of paper to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened the peace of paper. On it was written Rukia and her phone number. A smile washed across his face as his friends whooped and cheered knowing what was written on it. He went and sat back down to watch the rest of the film, knowing he would text her the second he got home.

**Xxxxxx**

**I hope you guys liked that please remember to review. Thanks and I love you all so much! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't, I never will and never had owned bleach.**

**Okay so this is the next chapter I hope anyone who is reading this likes it. Thanks again guys for reading.**

**Xxx chapter 2 xxx**

Rukia woke up that morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed and looked at the caller id on her phone, it was Renji. She pressed the answer button and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked in a sleepy tone. "Hey ya coming to the party tonight?" he asked her. 'Shit I completely forgot about that' she thought. "erm yeah, what time is it again?" she questioned. "Nine" he answered. They then quickly said their goodbyes and hung up.

The raven haired girl sat up and rubbed her face groaning. Looking at the clock it was 10:52, she had over slept again, and it was good thing that she had no classes today. She got up and went for a shower. Once she was clean she went to the kitchen slowly making some breakfast. She and Renji had been friends since childhood. They had grown up in care together and had been looking after each other ever since. Recently however they had started to grow apart: Renji had gone to the same collage as her but he had formed new friend, who she considered to be complete dicks, and ever since they had stopped meeting up and talking as much. She sighed again this party was going to be hell.

The raven head went to sit down and eat here breakfast in frount of the TV. Yet again there was nothing on. She soon found a documentary to watch on some Greek statues, it was getting quite interesting and Rukia was starting to get into it when her phone beeped. 'Probably Renji asking me to being more sake' she signed picking up her phone. The text was not from Renji but a number she didn't recognise.

_Hi Rukia its Ichigo. We met yesterday and your gave your number to my friends and well I just wanted to say hi_

Rukia smiled at the very awkward text, she had picked up on the fact that he was very shy yesterday but for some reason she found it sweet. She texted him back.

_Hey, yeah I know. Sorry for leaving last night but I couldn't stand to be around your friend anymore"_

The texts continued to be small talk for quite a while. They talked about what they thought of the move, what they did in collage and which collage the where going to. It turns out they were both at the same collage and doing similar courses. They started to talk about what they were doing today and Rukia said she had nothing planned but the party tonight.

_Well if you want we could go get some coffee today?_

Rukia couldn't believe he what he was asking her, was this a date? She had never really been in a serious relationship before. Sure she had dated a few guys in high school but they had never really lasted longer than a few weeks and they had asked her through the means of friends. Maybe she was over thinking it but she could shake the thinking he might like her. 7

_Yeah meet me in an hour at the campuses bar_

**Xxxxxxxx**

Ichigo couldn't believe he had sent that text. 'I shouldn't have sent the message and she is gonna think I'm some perve or something' was all he could think. He kept looking at the time on his phone it remained the same. It felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes and then there was a ping. She had replied to his text.

'She wanted to meet him again?' He couldn't believe it. It was amazing, he was actually going to get to see her again and she didn't think he was a creepy pervert. He smiled. He had no idea what to do now, he couldn't think about what was the next logical action to take. He got up and paced around his room, then walked to the kitchen.

His roommate had left the kitchen in a mess yet again. There was cereal all over the work serface, all the dirty dishes where still there from last night and somehow there was milk on the celling. He was going to kill his roommate. 'That stupid red headed freak' he got to work cleaning all the mess his roommate had made.

Once he was done he went to the bathroom and had a shower. Then he began to get ready. He put on jeans and a t-shirt and derided his hair with the towel, it returned to its spiky state. He was ready to go; the clock only said 12:44. He got ready to go outside; he locked up and started walking to the bar.

The walk was relatively short, just across campus. There wasn't anything different about the walk it was the same walk he made most days but he started to see more beauty in all of the scenery. He reached the bar. It was a pretty generic bar similar to most in japan but was a café in the day and bar at night. He went inside and looked around; he couldn't find the raven haired girl. He when to the counter and ordered a coffee and sat down waiting for her to turn up.

He waited five more minutes and then he saw her. She looked beautiful in a light blue dress that came down to bellow her knees. A black cardigan and black pump shoes. Her hair was in a smooth bob that framed her face. Her violet eyes shone brightly. She continued to walk through the door looking while she did so. As she scanned the room she found who she was looking for and smiled.

She walked over and sits down, placing her bag by the side of the set. Ichigo placed his coffee on the table between them. "h-hi" he stuttered at her. "Hey Ichigo" she retorted. Then the raven picked up her bag and started rummaging through it. "I'm just going to get a coffee". He looked at her and realised that was his chance to impress her with a gentlemanly act. He got up "no I'm getting. What do you want?" he asked in a very matter of fact tone. "Latte thanks" she smiled at him watching as he walked away.

**Xxxxxxxx**

The date contained pretty normally, they disused their families, Rukia's noble brother who adopted her at 16 and Ichigo's crazy dad; little sisters. They discussed there collage work in biology and how they were finding the course. They talked a bit ab0out there childhood; the tragedy of Ichigo's mom dyeing and Rukia being in care. At that point the convocation was quickly diverted to what they wanted to do after collage.

"Erm yeah I wanna be a doctor like my dad, he owns his own clinic" Ichigo stated. "What about you?"

"I haven't really decided yet, I was think maybe a biologist or something in research or medical science. I'm don't really want to become a doctor or nurse though, I think that's what everyone expects me to do" Rukia stated.

Ichigo blinked at what she had just said, he wasn't expecting it in the slightest. Wow she really was a strong independent woman who didn't take any shit, it seems even though she is a noble she wouldn't let that get in the way of her life. He smiled and admired that about her. He looked at her violet eyes again and saw them shining with enthusiasm at what she had just said: she was an incredibly intelligent person and that made her more attractive to him for some reason.

"Are you okay?" she asked bringing him back to the world of the living.

"Yeah I was just thinking… there's a party at my roommates tonight do you wanna come?" he asked excitedly.

"Erm well I kinda promised my friend I would go to his party, I mean I would love to go but I haven't seen Renji in ages and he's me best friend. Sorr-"

"Wait Renji! Renji Abarai? He's my roommate, the one having the party" he asked franticly

"Oh well it's a small world. Yeah I would love come hang out with you though. I really like you and it would be nice to see you again"

Ichigo was so shocked by what she said he almost fell out of his chair. She was going to his flat… to a party… to see him. It was unbelievable. He couldn't really say anything or smile he was so shocked.

" well I will see you tonight then, I have some work to do before I go so will see you later" Rukia said as she got up to leave. He nodded and watcher her leave still in shock.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**So that's the end of the chapter that took ages to write and may not be the best chapter but things will be a bit faster paced next chapter. Thanks for reading again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the shit I happen to mention.**

**Okay so reading through the last few chapters I realised how crap they sound so I'm going to try to make this chapter more interesting and longer. There is sex and bad language in this chapter but I will give you all a heads up when the lemon scene comes up in case anyone wants to skip it. I hope you guys like it and please R&R **

**Xxx chapter 3 xxx**

Orihime was ready to come home and relax; here job once again had taken its toll on her. She had been running from one table to the next, serving people without so much as a thank you. She let out a load sigh, coming face to face with the door to the flat. There was a strange sound coming from inside; it sound like music was playing, which was odd as Rukia never listen to music. Opening the door the sound of guns and roses filled her ears followed by Rukia's awful singing. The music was on the highest volume but Rukia was nowhere to be found. Turing down the music Orihime went to looks for her friend; finding her in the kitchen making dinner. Rukia turned and smiled at here.

"Hey Orihime"

_What the hell was going on? She never cooks or plays music, is she ill? _The sound of a phone buzzing caught here attention, she watched the raven haired girl pick up the phone and smile… _wait I've seen that smile before is she… is she in love? _That couldn't be possible who would she be in love with Orihime thought. She was brought back into the world by Rukia's hand waving in front of here face.

"You okay? You just drifted off their"

"Sorry Rukia-san I was just thinking about… something"

Rukia seemed happy at the reply and went back to cooking what looked as if it was supposed to be some sort of curry. Orihime remembered the last and only other time Rukia cooked. It wasn't a very appetising dish to say the least. Since she was adopted by here rich brother she never had to cook, which made her somewhat lacking in the culinary department. She would have to make an attempt to eat it though; Rukia did try all her weird creations and never complained.

"What is your cooking Rukia-san" she said with as sweet smile on her face.

"Chicken curry, it's your recipe. Don't worry I followed it to a t"

Thank the gods Orihime thought. Maybe she shouldn't doubt her friend so much it could be quite nice. A plate was handed to her with the curry and rice on it. She took it to the only table in the flat, which was in front of the TV. Rukia joined here and they dug in, it was actually quite nice to her surprise.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" Rukia questioned

Orihime looked at here with a puzzled look that said what party.

"Its Renji party at the frat house, where he live"

"Oh… yes I would love to go Rukia-san. Are you sure he won't mind me going through?"

"Of cause not! You're his friend I'm sure he misses hanging out with you"

"Okay then I will go with you"

This is secretly what Rukia had hoped would happen, she couldn't turn up alone to a party like that and anyway Orihime need a break all she did was work and study.

"Great come one lets go get ready and I will do your hair and stuff"

**Xxxxxxxx**

Ichigo was trying to help Renji with the food, well poring food from the packet into a bowl. It hadn't taken much to get the house ready, a huge problem for someone trying to distract himself. Renji was do for the part so they had moved his decks down stairs and just put out kegs and bottles of various other alcoholic substances. Now they were pretty much done and hoping this would be a half decent party as it was the first one of the year and could make or bake there reputation.

"What's up losers" shouted a very familiar voice behind them.

_Fantastic the dick has returned _thought Ichigo. He turned to look at Grimjow, even his appearance irritated him. _Ugh he stinks, what did he do bathe in aftershave? _Ichigo knew full well this was to try and get him laid. He hoped the impossible would happen and he didn't get any tonight. If he had to listen to him fucking another girl he would shoot himself in the head. It was horrible especially when he is trying to sleep.

"Fuck you grim, what are ya doin here I thought my party was 'a dumb shit waste of time'" Renji said doing a very high pick impression of Grimjow making the bluenett frown.

"I thought I would make it fucking interesting for ya"

Ichigo walked past them knowing this would end in a fight. It was almost time to start, so he flicked on some music and turned up the volume. He hated this generic pop crap but what could he do, everyone else loved it. There was lots of crashing coming from the kitchen meaning they were fighting again. _Fucking fantastic_!

People slowly strayed to come into the house and half an hours later it was pack with people, dancing, laughing and drinking. He still hadn't seen Rukia though. _Maybe she isn't coming. _He started to panic, so downed his cup in one. Matisomo bust through the door holding bottles of sake. Every on cheered as she started a drinking contest up. He watched for a bit at the amusing contest between her and Grimjow. She was kicking his ass. Renji had started to DJ; the party was in full swing. He kept looking at his phone but still nothing.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Shit, shit, shit, we are so late" Rukia was practically shouting at Orihime so she could hear her over the music.

The walked in all dressed up. She scanned the room trying to find Ichigo with no luck. Moving to see what the swarm of people where all looking at she found a very drunk Renji trying to out drink Matisomo. She burst into laughter when they both had to walk in a straight line. They fell over crashing into a table and coving themselves in snacks. Then something caught her eye. It was flash of orange.

It's him she thought. She moved through the crowed towards the orange hair. She was sanding with a beer in his hand. The black t shirt he wore clung to his toned chest, the skinny jeans he wore left little up to the imagination. She started to get excited and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She moved over to him and their eyes met. And they moved towards each other. He smiled at her. She couldn't do anything she was melting into his soft brown eyes.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't coming" he smiled at her.

"Well here I am"

She was suddenly nervous of his next move. This never happen to her, she always had control of the situation but now she didn't know what to do. Pink floyed comfortable numb came on and Ichigo looked up as Renji spoke

"This is for you ich"

"That's my favourite song! Do you wanna... erm dance?"

This was her opportunity to take back control "yeah sure!"

They made their way into the crowd of people and started to slow dance. Time started to slow down a bit and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Standing on here tiptoes to reach him she placed her hands on the back of him neck. They looked into each others eyes; she couldn't take her eyes of his brown orbs. They changed colour ever so slightly in the light going from mahogany to a dark gold in some lights. His spiky orange hair looked so soft and she wanted to touch it. He ran her hand up the back of his neck, causing him to gasp as she played with the hairs at the back of his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. His bent down slightly till his head was level with hers. Their eyes shut and they moved forward closing the distance between their lips. Sparks flew as their lips touched. Rukia moaned at the contact. She opened her mouth slightly letting Ichigo's tong run past hers. They started fighting for dominance becoming more passionate as time went on, only breaking the kiss to get more air.

"Where's your room?" she asked urgently taking his hand and dragging him out of the crowd.

**Xxxxx lemon warning xxxxxx**

Ichigo stunned as the small raven haired girl lead him upstairs, following his directions. They came to his door and entered his room. It was a plane rectangular room, noting particularly special about it other than who lived in it. She shut the door quickly and kissed him again. He suddenly broke the kiss.

"Rukia... wait… h-have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Erm…not really why?

"Just that I haven't either"

She paused for a minute and he panicked. _Oh kami I sound like a weirdo, she is going to think I'm frigid. _Then she paused, literally jumping on him pushing him into the bed. She kissed his neck snaking her hands down and pulling at the t-shirt. She moved and took it off. His hand explored her body taking her top off and then her bra. The boobs where small but fit in his hands perfectly. He had a sudden erg to lick them, moved slightly pushing her to where he was before. And started to lick her nipple. Hearing her moan softly made the blood rush to his dick making him hard.

He moved his hands down and pulled her skirt and shoes off. He was about to do the same to the small lace pants she wore, when she stopped him.

"You first… it's not fair me being naked while you are fully dressed"

He stood up taking his jeans and pants off in one tug, is dick hitting the cold air. He took off her pants and started to lick her clit. She practically screamed not expected the contact. He move his tong around, swirling and going deeper into her making her moan with every moment, until she pulled him up and moved down on him. She slid his member into her mouth and started sucking; every so often she bit down slightly causing him to gasp from pleasure.

"I can't wait anymore2 Ichigo gasped

"Okay I'm ready"

Ichigo moved in-between her legs pressing his head against her entrance. He pushed in; she moaned both in pleasure and pain. He stopped and looking into her eyes. _Oh no have I hurt her! Is she going to be okay? _

"Rukia?"

"I'm fine now, it just you're so big and it's my first time"

He smiled and started to move. She started gasping with pleasure as he moved in and out. The movements became harder and faster, until he was pounding into her. She screamed out his name, cumming as she did so. He felt the pulsing around his dick.

"I'm gonna cum" he shouted

"Inside me" she whispered and he exploded inside her.

Shattered he fell down beside her trying to catch his breath. They lay there for a long time panting and just trying to catch their breath together. He rapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She moved so she could pull the duvet over them both. A flash of green caught her eye and she looked at his feet.

"Where you wearing your socks the whole time?"

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**So it that's the end of the chapter pleases remember to R&R. I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks again for reading, I love you guys!**


End file.
